Tombie (Hueyslinger's Fanfics)
"Oh sure, pick on the guy with Stripes!" -Tombie Tombie is a striped hyena born from Spotted Hyena Shenzi and a Major character in Hueyslinger's War of the Pridelands ''Trilogy, first appearing in A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) as one of the deuterotagonists. Background '"The master says that his Big brother treated him badly because he was Different."' -Norok explaining to Jasiri (Hueyslinger's Fanfics) about Tombie's relationship with Janja. On the day a pair of hyenas gave birth to a litter of pups, there was one who came out different. While the rest of the litter had spots, this cub had stripes, along with red fur and a white mane. I'll give you a hint, that's Tombie. Now Tombie didn't like big meat like antelope, Gazele, etc. Instead, he preferred fish. For this particular fact, his older brother, Janja, Picked on him the most. Despite Janja's teasing, and the way Tombie looked, his parents loved him like they loved the rest of their cubs. One morning, Tombies parents didnt wake up. After an hour of trying to wake them, tombie soon realized they would never wake up: A fact that Janja found out as well. Something changed inside Janja that day, causing him to lose something: His respect for the circle of life. But he kept it well hidden. Janja gave Tombie the idea of following him into the nearby forest to find baobab fruits, which was something Tombie liked to eat so he could take his mind off the tragedy. But while Tombie wasn't looking, Janja ran off and abandoned him, hoping he would die out there. '"They're not only my Clan, They're Family!"''' What Janja didn't know, was that things would not go the way he planned it to go. For in that forest, tombie walked miles and miles, searching for janja. That was where he met a clan of striped hyena puppies, slightly younger than him. Seeing he loved fish as much as they did, and he had a lot in common with them, they made him their leader. A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic) Tombie first appears when his Lieutenant, Norok, returns to give his report: Janja and his clan are about to attack the Ostrich nests. When asked if he needs any backup, Tombie replies "A guy's always welcome with his big Brother, right?" He confronts Janja just as he is about to enter the Pridelands. The older male is annoyed by Tombie's antics and tells him to leave, but Tombie still tries to find the best in him. Then, Kiburi comes and attacks them, trying to eliminate Janja and take his clan. Despite Tombie's attempts to ward him off, the two Hyena brothers are knocked off the cliff while Kiburi flees. After the clan pulls him up, Janja goes back down and saves Tombie, who then brings his brother and his clan to stay with his old friend: Jasiri. After they are allowed to stay, Tombie asks Madoa, Jasiri's little sister, on a date. That night, he explains to her why he saved Janja, not knowing that the latter had followed them and was listening. He states that while Janja didn't deserve it, he is still family and he still loves him. Tombie and Madoa then admit their feelings for each other. The next morning, after Kion accidentally unleashes a powerful roar, it causes a landslide that nearly kills the two pups, Wema and Tunu. Tombie saves them but has his leg broken. Janja tries not to appear concerned, but it is apparent that he truly cares for him. The clans then head for the Backlands to find a new place to live. While being carried by several spotted Hyenas, Tombie addresses his bodyguards, Norok and Talen, on their love lives in the Backlands playfully. Later on, Tombie teaches Janja why he let go of his anger, explaining that keeping his anger and hate would shape him up to become just like how Janja was currently. Later on, Janja tells him that Madoa was lucky to have someone like him. After the battle of the Backlands, Tombie is seen nuzzling Madoa, foreshadowing the events of tghe next installment. Kion's Tale Tombie and Madoa are now married and are expecting children. To be added.... Trivia *Tombie is a major character in Jack Krueger's Fanfiction Can You See the Sun Rise (Fanfic).Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Hueyslinger Category:Protagonists Category:Hueyslinger's Characters